We Can't Be Friends
by Elizabeth'sdoll
Summary: "Soul...we can't be friend's anymore..." Oneshot SoulxMaka


**I don't own Soul or any of the other Soul Eater characters. Just a quick thing I threw together for a friend. :) Enjoy! ~Lizzy**

"Oi! Maka, you're going to be late, get up!" I said while standing in her doorway. "How uncool." I grabbed her ankle and yanked, pulling her off her bed. I couldn't help but to smile at the hatred that quickly took hold of the peaceful expressions of sleep. It was...cute.

"What the hell was that for, Soul!?" Maka glared at me.

"You're going to be late. Breakfast is on the table," I said as I headed out to the kitchen. I sat down at the table to finish off my omelet. Maka came into the room soon after, her hair in pig tails. She took the spot across from me and sat quietly while picking at her, probably cold, omelet. Something was wrong but I couldn't tell what yet. _Unlike Maka, I can't read souls, but I AM her weapon and I can tell when her soul shakes. _"Hey, Maka."

She didn't look at me when she said, "You can go, Soul, I'll do the dishes." She stood and grabbed our plates and forks and put them in the sink. I came up behind her and put my hands on the sink on either side of her. She was so close, trapped in my arms. She turned around to face me. "Soul, what are you-" she stopped and her normally pale face turned a light pink.

"Maka, whatever's bothering you, you can tell me. Tell me what I can do for now," I told her with real concern.

Maka looked down, her green eyes sad and confused. In barely a whisper she said, "Leave me alone." Something in those words made my heart ache, and I quickly turned around. Not that it mattered, those three words were enough to crack my soul, and I'm sure she could see that. I didn't say another word as I grabbed my pack and headed for school. _Maybe if she knew..maybe I could tell her. Man, how uncool._

When I got to Professor Stein's class I sat next to Black Star and Tsubaki. Tsubaki, of course, was worried that something had happened between Maka and I but I just shrugged. Black Star slammed his foot on the table and started ranting. "Why wouldn't Soul want to sit next to me! I'm the greatest! I'm above the gods, just sitting by me gives one a feeling of peace and happiness! Ahahahaha!"

"More like gives me a headache. Sit down will ya?" I said while yanking him into his seat. Maka walked in and took her normal seat. It didn't seem to phase her at all that I wasn't beside her anymore. "Oi, Tsubaki."

"Yes, Soul?"

"Would you mind finding out what's wrong with Maka? She..doesn't really want to talk to me for some reason."

"Of course, Soul. Definitely! I will try to find out at lunch! I was wondering why you were sitting over here."

"Alright everyone, today, we're going to be doing a dissection!" Professor Stein chirped. I tried to listen, honestly, but my eyes would wander off and find Maka then I would continue worrying what was wrong. A few times her eyes met mine but would quickly shoot somewhere, anywhere, else. _What could I have done? Damn, it hurts to see her so hurt. _I stood up promptly, startling Tsubaki, and slung my pack over my shoulder.

"Soul, where are you going?" Tsubaki whispered.

"Home," was all I was able to force out. Each step I took further away from Maka, the harder it was to take another. I had to go though, whatever was bothering Maka obviously had to do with me. _I'm a cool guy, I can handle being uncomfortable if it meant her being a little more comfortable. Yeah, I can go a day away from her. Yeah... _I looked around and... "I've barely made it to the quad," I sighed. I began to take bigger and quicker steps until I was sprinting out of the school and back to the apartment we shared. _Maybe..maybe I should tell her.._

By the time I made it inside, my chest was heaving and sweat was pouring off me. An indistinct buzzing was coming from my pack. I scrounged around in it until I could find it. It was from Tsubaki.

**Soul, Maka seems to be very disturbed. I tried to find out what was the problem but she just said that...well Soul...she said that she isn't you two will be able to be friends anymore and she needs to talk to you when she gets home. Just...just brace yourself and know that Black Star and I are here for you.**

What? We can't be friends? How..how am I supposed..I HAVE to tell her tonight. I can't lose her. _I'll just clean until she gets here, brighten her mood a little. Oh! I'll make a good dinner for her too!_ I cleaned under the couch, scrubbed the kitchen, polished the table and made rice and dumplings. I did everything I could to make sure Maka knew I didn't want to lose her. After that I sat on the couch and waited. Somewhere along the line of my waiting I fell asleep.

"Soul?"

_Maka?_

"Soul, wake up."

"Maka!" I felt my whole body jolt. "Maka?"

"Soul, it's okay, I'm here."

"Well, uh, I made you dinner and I cleaned up and junk since I went home early."

"That's great Soul, thank you. But Soul I need to-"

"Eat first, I bet you didn't eat at lunch." Her stomach growled and I had to try to hide a smirk. I sat down across from her and we ate our dinner quietly. I opened my mouth a few times as if to speak but I just filled it with another dumpling. _Say something! Don't let her slip away!_

"Soul, I've got to tell you something."

"Here, I'll get the dishes." I stood and grabbed our plates. My back faced her as I scrubbed mindlessly at the dishes. I didn't want to hear her say it. Suddenly I felt tender arms around my waist and small fists clasp my shirt.

"Soul...we can't..."

I bowed my head. "Maka, please don't say it. I can make it work, I promise. Just, don't go okay?" I wiped my hands on my pants before removing her hands from my shirt but kept them in my own. I turned to face her and her beautiful green eyes widened a bit.

"Soul..are you.."

"Maka..I can't lose you..I.." Her hands fell from mine and I felt every piece of my soul cracking.

"Soul, we can't be friends anymore.." Maka looked down at her feet.

With just those words everything shattered. I had nothing left to lose so I brought my lips to hers in a soft kiss. After I pulled away I whispered, "I love you, Maka. Please, I don't want to lose you."

"Soul, you weren't going to lose me."

"But you've been so distant lately. I know it's me."

"I've been confused. I want to stay with you but I knew we couldn't be friends. I wasn't sure if I should tell you or if I should just ignore it. But you've made up my mind. I love you, Soul. I didn't want to just be friends anymore. I wanted to be something more with you. I love you."

I smiled, my big, toothy smile and I kissed MY Maka. My soul had never felt so light. "Oi, Maka, what's our souls look like?"

"You are very bright and light. As is mine."

I transformed into my scythe form. "Maka, let's try it."

"Soul, are you sure?"

"Very!"

Maka lifted me and we went to a quiet park to test how well we're synced. "Ready Soul?"

"Ready."

"Soul Resonance: Kishin Hunter!"


End file.
